


Deep Down

by Ladybrooklynn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dom Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Top Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybrooklynn/pseuds/Ladybrooklynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer doesn't like his coworker, and (y/n) doesn't like him either. When a heated argument leads to some unexpected intimacy, deep down desires rise to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Down

“Oh, my gosh,” (y/n) scoffed loudly, crossing her hands over her chest as she leaned away from the paperwork on her desk.  
Derek chuckled and looked over to her, “Put too much of that off until the last minute, huh?”  
“I’m so bored,” she shook her head and then rose from her chair, “I need coffee. So much coffee. You want any?”  
“No, thanks,” Derek smiled before he turned back to his own work.  
Walking to the break room, (y/n) rubbed her neck, sore from being bent over the desk for so long, as she nonchalantly opened the door to the break room, never stopping to question why it was closed in the first place.  
She stood frozen as her eyes took in the sight in front of her, sprawled out on the small table the BAU members usually scurry to to eat a quick lunch.  
“(Y/n),” Spencer panted as his head turned over his shoulder, his eyes locking onto hers.  
“I’m, I’m so sorry,” she said still stunned by the sight.  
She quickly backed out of the door and pulled it closed tightly behind her. Bringing her hand to her forehead as she walked, (y/n) tried to understand this feeling rushing through her. She didn’t like Spencer. It was safe to say she hated him, and she was in constant competition with his intelligence. Why, then, did she feel so… Jealous? Her brows tightened and her lips scrunched at the idea. No, she thought, certainly not jealous.  
As she contemplated the image in her mind and how it made her feel, (y/n) heard the sound of the door behind her opening and closing again.  
“(Y/n),” Spencer called to her, still buckling his belt. “(Y/n), stop. Please.”  
Turning toward him, (y/n)’s eyes rolled as her head tilted backward. She exhaled her annoyance as if it weren’t already so apparent in her body language.  
“Look, I didn’t know you were in there, alright?”  
“I know you didn’t know, but I just…” He bit his lips as his eyes wandered away from hers. He could sense her distain for him, and Spencer reciprocated that. Since the moment she started at the BAU, all (y/n) ever did was anger him, sling nasty digs his way, and try to prove that she was smarter than he was. He’d never dealt with someone so infuriating in all of these years, and now, now he had to ask her for a favor.  
“I’m just gonna go back to my desk now if you’re done trying to make this more awkward than it is already,” she twisted her features at him like a stuck up high schooler before she turned and made her way back to her desk.  
“No coffee, huh?” Derek looked over at her curiously.  
“What?” She looked puzzled for a moment as she lowered herself into her chair. “Oh, uh, no. No coffee, and I didn’t feel like waiting for a pot to brew.”  
“Well, good luck staying awake over that stack of files without it,” he teased, turning back to his own again.

When Spencer re-entered the bullpen a few moments after her, he worked in silence. Derek watched them on and off for the next 5 hours as they sat two feet apart, working diligently, without so much as shooting each other a dirty look. Because Derek found their new silence enjoyable, he tried to go back to his work, but the profiler in him insisted that this meant something was wrong.  
Just as he was about to say something, Emily’s voice broke the silence.  
“Alright, what’s with you two?” She grinned curiously.  
Looking up slowly when no one responded, (y/n) realized that the entire BAU was staring– half of their eyes on her, the other half on Spencer.  
“Wh-who?” Spencer gulped.  
“You two,” Emily pointed her pen in their direction.  
“You two have been so quiet,” JJ added.  
“I’ve been enjoying the silence, honestly,” Derek chuckled, “But you two are constantly going at each other with nasty comments, rude jokes, always trying to talk over one another. What happened? Reid take the last cup of coffee or what?”  
“I don’t what you’re talking about,” (y/n) said as she lowered her gaze back to her work.  
Spencer looked over at her, then moved his eyes back to the team.  
Satisfied with (y/n)’s response, or at least too busy to press the matter much further, the team went back to their paperwork one by one.  
Spencer’s eyes moved back to (y/n) as she worked without pause, and in that moment, he really appreciated her.  
–  
As the team began to clean up their desks for the night, all eager to get out of the building and go home, (y/n) kept her eyes away from Spencer’s direction. As everyone else laughed and joked about their weekend plans, Spencer leaned over his desk a bit, edging closer to hers and whispered, “(y/n)?”  
“Yeah,” she replied evenly.  
“Could you… I know you didn’t… Could you just please not mention this to anyone?” Spencer looked up at her with pleading eyes.  
Her eyes shot up from her desk and landed on his in anger.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I just don’t want anyone to know–”  
“Did I say anything? Did I say anything that would even suggest that I might?”  
“No, but I–”  
“No, I didn’t,” she spat, “I had my chance to say something if I were going to, and I didn’t.”  
Hearing the levels of her voice, but her words still inaudible, Derek and JJ both looked over at (y/n) and Spencer. They saw the trademark glare he gave her and noticed her mouth moving as if she were yelling at him.  
“Alright, well, I know you hate me and having the chance to talk about–”  
“I’m not going to talk about you. I don’t ever talk about you, so get that idea out of your head right now.”  
“I’m just saying if you’re or with Garcia this weekend–”  
“I don’t even think about you when I’m out with her or anyone else for that matter. You don’t cross my mind, Reid. Ever. Seeing your pasty, flat ass pounding into some intern is the last thing I ever wanted to see so trust me when I tell you it’s not something I want to talk about.”  
Taking her files and heading toward Hotch’s office, (y/n) glared at him before she began moving.  
“I see you two are back to normal,” Morgan chuckled as Spencer slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and headed toward the door.  
“Yeah, I guess,” Spencer shot a worried look up to (y/n) in Hotch’s office as he and Morgan exited.  
When she walked back to the bullpen area, (y/n) sat at her desk, Garcia and JJ eyeing her curiously.  
“Did I just hear you call Spence a pasty ass?” JJ chuckled lightheartedly.  
“No, I said I didn’t wanna see his…” (Y/n) caught herself and looked over to them.  
“Why would you… See Spence’s…” JJ’s brows furrowed and her lips curled in the disgusting idea of the man who was basically her little brother in the buff.  
“Oh, I wouldn’t… I just meant that I…” She shook her head and looked downward as she tried her hardest to think of a lie.  
“I always imagined Reid’s ass would be tight,” Garcia smiled as her eyes wondered in thought, “Super tiny, but super tight and super firm!”  
“I didn’t get close enough to see if it was… Damn it!” (Y/n)’s nostrils flared as she spilled more of secret yet again.  
“How?” JJ asked in unison with Garcia’s, “Oh, my gosh. Shut up! Why?”  
“Alright, you know what, I wasn’t going to say anything, but since the annoying little bastard acted like I was going to, I might as well. See, when I went to get the coffee today, I walked in on and Reid and this intern, and they were–”  
“They were what?” Morgan’s voice rang from the door loudly, his eyes widened in surprise. Spencer stood beside him with horrified anger rushing across his features.  
“Oh, that’d be my cue,” JJ said rising from the edge of (y/n)’s desk and walking by Morgan through the doors.  
“Yeah, awkward,” Garcia shook her head as she followed.  
Though (y/n)’s eyes wandered downward, her features were unapologetic, and she had to stifle a small laugh from escaping her lips. She ignored Spencer’s stares, and simply gathered the remainder of her files together and headed toward the file room.  
When everyone had cleared out, Spencer followed her, anger radiating in his hazel eyes.  
He entered the file room with wide, aggressive steps, slamming the door behind him.  
(Y/n) jumped, startled by the sound, and turned to face him with her lips parted.  
“Reid, what the hell?”  
“Shut up,” he snapped, walking toward her slowly, his head dipped down as he peered up at her devilishly through his lashes. “You’ve said enough today, don’t you think?”  
“Excuse m–” she attempted to respond curtly, but Spencer quickly interrupted her.  
“You heard me, and you’re clearly not listening. Shut your mouth, (y/n), and keep it shut!”  
“I don’t know who the fuck you think you’re talking to–”  
“I know who I’m talking to. I’m talking to a know-it-all little brat who runs around the BAU like some high school mean girl. If you think gossiping about other people is going to make you feel better about yourself–”  
“Me feel better about myself?” Her eyes shot at him accusatorially. “You’ve got me confused with yourself.”  
“Shut up, (y/n)–” he approached her aggressively.  
“Why? Why should I?”  
“Because I’m sick of hearing you.”  
“Yeah, well, I’m sick of hearing you. Your stupid rants and ramblings about nothing. Some big effort to share all this knowledge you have so people think you’re actually worth something, and maybe they do. But you don’t. And that’s why you have such a problem with me because i see you the way you see yourself. I don’t like you, Spencer,” he gritted his teeth as he gazed at her angrily, their bodies mere inches apart as she continued her attack, “And it bothers you because you don’t like you either.”  
“No, you’re the one I don’t like,” he growled, “You’re nothing but an immature, impulsive little girl who isn’t even capable of finishing her paperwork by herself.”  
“Fuck you, Reid,” she spat as Spencer gazed into her eyes.  
All at once, the pair lunged at each other. Their lips crashing together sloppily as (y/n) twisted Spencer’s curls in her fingers, his hands on her waist pushing her against the wall in the back of the room. She leaned back into it as used her hands to pull Spencer against her violently, and he moaned against her lips in response as his fingers quickly loosened her belt, then the button of her pants.  
“God,” she scoffed against his lips, moving her hands to his and attempting to work her own zipper open. “Can you move any slower?”  
Spencer grabbed her wrists quickly, flinging them away from her body in a violent jerk.  
“I’ve told you to shut up,” he groaned as he reclaimed (y/n)’s, pushing them open and controlling them as he deepened their hungry, needy kiss, “Numerous times,” jerking her pants away from her body with one hand, Spencer’s other quickly rose to her hair and yanked it roughly, “Don’t make me tell you again.”  
Her chest heaved as she bit her lip, and Spencer took her silence as understanding.  
“Good girl,” he spat condescension before taking control of her lips once more. She moaned into his mouth, tugging on his belt, button, and zipper, releasing his already hardened member from its fabric prison.  
Spencer gripped her thighs so tightly she was sure she’d have bruises of his fingerprints tomorrow. As he lifted her legs, she wrapped them firmly around his waist, her dripping aperture coating his rock solid cock with her excitement as they brushed against each other.  
“Fuck,” he growled, pulling his lips away from hers and gazing into her angry eyes with depravity and want as he shoved his throbbing cock deep inside of her, prompting a guttural whine to pass her lips.  
Thrusting into her viciously, Spencer moved his lips to her neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive flesh brutally.  
“Fuck, Spencer,” she moaned, her fingers gripping his button up in desperation as he slammed her into the wall with each brutal thrust of his hips.  
“Fuck, I’ve been wanting this,” he groaned, letting his dampened forehead rest against hers as his cock rushed inside of her with fiendish need. “Been wanting you… Fuck, (y/n).”  
Her brows creased, confused by his words, but only for a moment. His anatomy inside of hers felt too good, too right, too perfect to allow her to consider anything but Dr. Spencer Reid and the way he fucked her through their fury.  
“Spencer,” she shrieked, her limbs shaking under his assault. “I’m gonna come… Fuck, don’t stop!”  
“Come for me,” he grinned devilishly, taking control of her lips and dragging his teeth along the lower one as she rode her climax, moaning sinfully in painful pleasure.  
“You’re beautiful when you come, (y/n),” Spencer’s soft words fell out of gritted teeth, and their contrast to his violent expression startled her for a fleeting second.  
Before she could contemplate it much further, Spencer’s fingertips were sinking into her flesh, his features twisting in bliss as he panted heavily once, then twice, then groaned her name.  
His hips began to slow, and rested his face in the crook of her neck, still holding her up as she remained impaled on him.  
“Spencer?” She whispered softly, confusion on her face as she shifted, trying to unpin herself from between his body and the wall.  
“Just wait,” he breathed heavily, the warm air from his lungs cascading over her neck so pleasantly she almost felt like she enjoyed his close proximity. “Five more seconds.”  
Licking her lips, (y/n)’s eyes moved across the room as she tried to process what just happened between them. This was Reid. Nerdy, gawky, obnoxious Reid. Reid who thinks she’s too immature for the job, too inexperienced for it. Reid who hates her; Reid whom she hates. What had they just done?  
Her eyebrows raised as he lowered her legs slowly, pulling her from her thoughts. She licked her lips nervously as her eyes caught sight of her pants on the floor to her right. She looked up at him, a mixture of anger, perplexity, and unease painting her features. She wanted to pick them up and pull them over her body, she felt so utterly exposed, but his was still against her, and she wasn’t sure if she should try to move him or not.  
“Reid, I’m… I’m gonna get my pants… If that’s cool…” She looked at him sideways as her lips curled.  
His brows raised as he nodded shyly, taking one small step back as he pulled his own back up.  
As she began to bend over to pick them up, she felt his eyes on her, and moved as quickly as she could to cover herself.  
He stood back coyly, biting his lip in nervousness with his hands in his pockets as he watched her scurry to to buckle her belt.  
Her eyes glanced over at him once briefly before she headed for the door. She jerked it open violently, rushing through it as hastily as she could.  
Spencer watched her exit solemnly. Though he’d always kind of hated her, there was a part of him that kind of admired her, a part that desired her, and maybe, deep down, even a part that loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently had the storyline to this fic stolen, reworded, and posted by another blog on tumblr. This particular person reworded this piece and ended it with a reworded version of a short fic I wrote about the reader giving Spencer a blowjob. Though I've called her out publicly, she's made no attempts to correct this theft, and claims to have done nothing wrong, although she does admit to stealing one of my smut lines. (She literally stole the entire two plots.) So, I'm transferring all of my works from tumblr to here because they will have dates on this site. Unfortunately, if she's copied my works from there and posted them on here before I get to transfer them all (my masterlist has probably close to 100 fics), then this plan almost backfires. But, hopefully, she hasn't gone that far with her plagiarizing yet. I'm simply asking that you make me aware of any fics that seem eerily similar to the ones that I'm writing because I pour my heart and soul and full effort into my pieces and it's hurtful to see someone else claim credit for what I've written. Thanks in advance! I hope you've enjoyed this story! <3


End file.
